Mi Cisne
by Dara Airen
Summary: Inuyasha conocia desde hace tiempo a Kikyo pero jamas imagino que en el cumpleaños de la chica descubriria lo solo que estaba aquel hermoso cisne.


**Los personajes pricipales de esta historia No me pertecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo solo** **juego un poco con ellos. Una linda historia donde muestro un poco del gran mundo del Ballet.**

* * *

><p>Una chica observaba a una pareja bailar el Pas de deux <em>(1)<em>, el momento mas importante de toda una obra en el Ballet, el momento por el cual vale todo el trabajo de meses. La chica de 20 años de edad solo miraba como su maestra hacia rabietas por la penosa actuación que estaba dando esa "pareja" se rió en voz baja y escucho hablar a la profesora.

- No, no, no. Paren la música por favor, Tsubaki, por ultima vez ¿qué sucede contigo? Lo estas haciendo mal - dijo la Primera Bailarina Naoko Mizuki.

- ¡No lo hago mal! - menciono la chica indignada- No puedo bailar bien con el, no lleva mi ritmo.

- Nadie puede ir a tu ritmo- menciono el joven.

- No pueden bailar juntos, no hay nada de química entre ustedes y Tsubaki una verdadera bailarina se daría cuenta de que lo estas haciendo mal, estas demasiado tiesa y las posiciones que haces son incorrectas, estamos a escasos meses de estrenar la gala y no podemos salir de este Pas de deux. ¡Todos tomen un descanso!- dijo la profesora- Excepto usted señorita Mizuki.

Kikyo Mizuki, la mejor bailarina de esa escuela, si la misma chica que se estaba riendo hacia unos segundos. Así mismo única hija de la prestigiosa Primera Bailarina Naoko Mizuki.

- 100 Fouttés _(2)_ sin detenerte- dijo de repente la bailarina a su hija.

- ¿Solo 100?- suspiro y comenzó. Un Foutté detrás del otro limpios, marcados, concisos, sin ninguna falla o eso pensaba ella.

- Los brazos mas arriba, las puntas mas marcadas, tu cuello mas estirado- decía la bailarina Naoko al mismo tiempo que corregía la postura de su hija.

- Madre, sabes que fueron perfectos- dijo Kikyo molesta al terminar de girar, por lo que hacia y decía su madre- Valla que tienes problemas con Tsubaki, primero es mala bailando y segundo para nada tiene química con Inuyasha- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- No tendrías tantos problemas si me hubieras escogido a mi, sabes que seria una mejor Oddette y por supuesto una mejor Odil.

- No dudo en tu capacidad para interpretar a Odette pero Odil es otra cosa, además creo que no estas lista para esta obra lo dejaste muy claro en tu audición.

- Si lo mismo de siempre te encanta recordarme mis errores. Y, ¿como esta papá? ¿cuándo regresas con él?

- Estaré solo unos días aquí en Japón después regresare con tu padre, su temporada en Rusia esta yendo muy bien.

- Yupi, que emoción- lo dijo sarcásticamente.

- Kikyo...

- ¿por qué mejor no simplemente se olvidan de que tienen hija? Solo regresas por el Ballet apuesto que olvidaste que día es hoy.

- Por supuesto que no, hoy...

- Maestra Naoko, los directivos la buscan. ¿hago a los bailarines pasar?- Dijo un maestro.

- Por favor. Hablamos de esto en casa- le dijo a su hija.

- Si claro, si llegas a casa.

El ensayo continuo normalmente a excepción de la ausencia de la maestra Naoko lo cual no se le hizo para nada extraño a Kikyo. El ensayo termino y Kikyo decidió no esperar a su madre así que fue a cambiarse para irse directamente a su casa.

Cuando entro a los vestidores se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en se momento, Tsubaki.

- ¿Así que tu madre desapareció?- dijo con ganas de molestar- ¿en donde esta?.

- Si tanto te preocupas por que no vas a buscarla- mientras se empezaba a cambiar.

- ¡Es cierto! Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades- dijo sarcásticamente- Aunque es un pena que tu madre no te halla dicho nada.

- Si crees que con eso me harás miserable estas muy equivocada Tsubaki- dijo al tomar su maleta y antes de salir Tsubaki dijo.

- Bueno al menos tu madre confía mas en mi que en ti por algo me dio el papel principal ¿o no?.

Kikyo no dijo mas ni siquiera la miro y salio azotando la puerta. Cuando salio de la escuela saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su maleta, prendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumarlo.

- Se supone que no deberías de fumar es malo para tu salud- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso Inuyasha ¿quieres uno?- mientras le ofrecía uno.

- No, gracias esta vez en serio que dejare el vicio.

- ¿sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso desde que te conozco?

- Ok mejor no hagas cuentas.

Para Kikyo, Inuyasha era la única persona a la cual podía considerar un amigo, sin mencionar los sentimientos que la chica tenia hacia el, que bueno, sabia esconder bastante bien.

- Entonces... ¿qué tal es bailar con Tsubaki?

- Ya había olvidado ese terrible suceso- dijo Inuyasha y se estremecía- Es un total fracaso, solo quiere lucirse y realmente es difícil bailar con ella, se que mi trabajo es hacer que ella luzca pero es bastante mala y además no se sabe la coreografía.

- No es tan difícil darse cuenta que ella es un fracaso en el Ballet, hasta un novato se daría cuenta de eso- dijo y daba una inhalada a su cigarro.

- Bueno, ¿y que esperas para irte a tu casa?- dijo mientras le robaba el cigarro y el inhalaba un poco.

- !Oye¡ !Mi cigarro!- comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular- Eso estaba esperando- dijo de la nada- ¿qué sucede nana?.

_-Niña, su madre me pidió que le dijera que tenia que adelantar su viaje a Rusia._

_-_ ¿No me digas?- dijo irónicamente- No importa nana, llevare a alguien a cenar ¿no importa verdad?

_- Claro que no niña, no se tarde mucho._

- No nana, nos vemos en un rato- colgó el teléfono- ¿te acabaste mi cigarro?- expreso al ver que Inuyasha aventaba la colilla a la calle- Bueno no importa, vamos.

- ¿Ir? ¿a dónde?- dijo confundido el muchacho.

- A mi casa, te invito a cenar. No puedes decirme que no; no en mi cumpleaños- dijo terminantemente y con unos ojos asesinos.

- De acuerdo- dijo suspirando.

Esa chica si que cuando se lo proponía asustaba al pobre muchacho, Inuyasha conoció a Kikyo cuando por medio de una beca logro entrar a la Compañía Nacional de Danza hace no mas de 3 años. En cuanto miro su baile quedo maravillado quedo totalmente embelesado por su belleza aunque en ocasiones tenia una mirada bastante fría el sabia que ella no era así el comprendía el echo de que su tristeza se debía al echo de estar sola sin sus padres, pero el también sabia disimular lo mucho que le atraía esa joven muy bien. Nunca creyó que podría tener una amistad tan estable con la mejor bailarina de la Compañía, si para Inuyasha, Kikyo era la mejor.

Cuando comenzó la audición para El Lago de los Cisnes, practico y practico para ser el Príncipe sabia que lo mas lógico es que Kikyo seria la protagonista, pero no fue así ya que ella tuvo unas fallas y su madre no la acepto, la maestra Naoko era estricta con todos pero aun mas con su hija. En el camino Inuyasha recordó los Fouttés que había realizado Kikyo.

- Es increíble que hayas realizado 100 fouttés tan perfectos como los que hiciste hoy.

- ¿cómo es que viste eso? ¿acaso nos estabas espiando?- dijo Kikyo.

- Claro que no, fue solo casualidad, regrese por mi botella de agua y las vi eso es todo. Realmente es increíble lo que haces.

- Bueno, he bailado casi toda mi vida así que...

- Nunca he sabido ¿a que edad comenzaste a practicar Ballet?

- ¿de verdad quieres saber?

- Bueno, supongo que debió ser cuando eras muy pequeña, con toda la herencia que tienes, primero tu bisabuela, tu abuela, tu madre, tu padre. Y bueno todas han sido Primeros bailarines.

- Comencé a practicar Ballet cuando tenia 2 años- dijo Kikyo con un suspiro- No tuve infancia, mi vida siempre fue la escuela de Ballet y no conocía nada mas, mi madre digamos que solo comencé a caminar y me llevo a mi primera clase de Ballet, me gusta el Ballet pero me gustaría que mis padres no vivieran siempre de el y para el- se deprimió un poco así que decidió cambiar un poco de tema- Oye dejando de lado todo esto y que detestas bailar con Tsubaki te note muy distraído hoy ¿por qué?

- A bueno eso es por que _"estaba admirando a otro cisne"_- pensó por un segundo- estaba bastante cansado. ¡valla si que comenzaste joven!- Y si entendió el tono de Kikyo cuando comenzó a hablar de sus padres, así que tuvo la resolución de no preguntarle mas del tema.

- ¿Y como fue que comenzaste tu? ¿No se te hace raro?

- ¿Raro? ¿qué?

- Nos conocemos hace casi 3 años y no sabíamos nada de esto.

- Bueno si, es algo raro. Bien te contare mi triste historia, comencé a practicar Ballet a los 7 años, era un niño bastante hiperactivo y entonces pues mi madre ya no me aguantaba así que me llevo con un psicólogo, y bueno el le recomendó que seria bueno para mi practicar algún deporte y bueno cual seria mi sorpresa cuando me dijo "Mañana comienzas tus clases de Ballet" - dijo imitando a su madre y eso hizo reír a Kkyo, el se rió también- Fui la burla de mi hermano mucho tiempo, y mi padre si no fuera por que ama a mi madre la hubiera asesinado- volvió a reír- Auque poco a poco descubrí mi gusto por el Ballet y me atrapo.

Y en la platica, llegaron a casa de Kikyo.

Cuando entraron, la nana de Kikyo ya los estaba esperando.

-Buenas noches jóvenes. La cena se servirá en unos minutos.

-¡Nana! No seas tan seria- Menciono Kikuyo y se acercaba a abrazar a su nana- Mira Inuyasha, ella es mi nana Kaori.

- Buenas noches- mientras se inclinaba para saludar.

- Nana, el es mi gran amigo Inuyasha, también practica Ballet- Dijo Kikyo.

- Mucho gusto joven Inuyasha. Niña- Mientras se dirigía a Kikyo- Su madre dejo un regalo para usted en su cama ¿quiere que lo baje?.

- No, gracias nana ya mismo subo yo, Inuyasha siéntete como en tu casa iré a dejar mis cosas y bajo ¿si?

- OK.

Kikyo subió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo para dejar sus cosas, y si efectivamente ahí estaba la caja de regalo sobre su cama, se acerco y vio una tarjeta sobre la caja la abrió y la tarjeta decía lo siguiente: _Feliz cumpleaños, te amamos. Mamá y Papá._

Abrió el paquete y si como siempre lo mismo una hermosa muñeca de porcelana se quedo unos minutos observándola, pero Inuyasha la saco de su ensoñación.

- Lo siento, Kaori me mando por que dijo que ya te habías tardado y ya sirvieron.

- Si perdón- mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a un armario de tamaño mediano.

- ¿Una muñeca de porcelana?- Mientras se acercaba a ella- Esta muy linda aunque nunca han sido mis favoritas.

- Mi padre un día me dijo que parecía una muñeca- sonrío- una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Desde entonces siempre que se siente culpable o en mi cumpleaños o en navidad por lo regular cuando no esta aquí- dijo abriendo el armario- Me regala una.

Inuyasha quedo súper sorprendido en el armario había mas de 50 muñecas de porcelana.

-¡Valla! Parece que ya no cabes- le decía a la muñeca, cerro el armario y dejo la muñeca en su cama- Vamos a cenar- tomo la mano de Inuyasha y salieron de su cuarto. Inuyasha se sintió muy mal en ese momento pudo ver lo sola que estaba Kikyo, su pequeño y delicado Cisne.

La cena paso de lo mas tranquila, Kikyo reía con normalidad se notaba que estaba muy contenta su nana y el ama de llaves le habían echo un rico pastel, las tres personas ahí presentes le cantaron el _Feliz Cumpleaños. _Dieron las 8 de la noche y a Kikyo se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Nana por favor puedes prender las luces del salón de baile?

-Si mi niña.

-¿Tienes un salón de baile en tu casa?

-¡Si! Y ahí te llevare en unos minutos. Yuuko (ama de llaves) por favor guíalo al salón iré en unos segundos.

- Si señorita.

Cuando Inuyasha llego, lo que vio fue un pequeño pero bien armado salón de baile se imagino ver a Kikyo practicado tantas veces en ese lugar. Yuuko se retiro por una orden de Kaori.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Kaori?- Dijo Inuyasha antes de que la anciana se retirara.

- Dígame joven.

-¿Es mucho el tiempo que Kikyo ha pasado sola?

- Usted es el primer amigo que ella trae a casa, y no sabe lo feliz que me hace eso. Mi niña siempre ha estado sola, desgraciadamente las personas solo se acercaban a ella con el fin de conocer a sus padres nunca tuvo un amigo de verdad.

- Ya veo- Dijo Inuyasha, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Usted esta enamorado de mi niña?

- ¡¿qué?- Dijo instantáneamente subiendo la mirado y se sonrojo, Kaori sonrió.

-Por favor quiérala mucho. Y Kaori se retiro.

Inuyasha estaba rojo como un tomate esa mujer lo había visto todo en solo unos minutos nadie lo había dejado tan desconcertado en su vida.

-¿Esta todo bien?- escucho de repente.

-¡Kikyo! ¿ A que hora apareciste?

- Hace solo un segundo. Cuando Inuyasha la observo bien vio que traía sus zapatillas de ballet puestas.- ¿qué pretendes?

- Enseñarte como se baila con una buena pareja y que si sabe el Pas de deux.- se acerco a su reproductor de música y comenzó a escucharse la famosa pieza del Lago de los Cisnes- Prepárate.

Inuyasha se puso sus zapatillas de lona comenzó a calentar igual como lo hacia kikyo.

- Muy bien ¿Estas listo?- Dijo Kikyo.

- Mejor dichos ¿Estas lista tu?- dijo de la nada para que no se notara su nerviosismo, pero realmente estaba encantado uno de sus mas grades anhelos estaba por cumplirse, bailar con esa extraordinaria bailarina. Kikyo solo sonrió ambos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones y comenzaron.

_(3)_Los movimientos de Kikyo eran pura gracia y técnica, Inuyasha estaba encantado por lo que ella le estaba dejando ver, sus giros hermosos y precisos. Cuando comenzó a sonar el violín la sensualidad de Kikyo desbordaba de una manera exquisita. No había duda alguna Inuyasha estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer, Kikyo derrochaba toda la delicadeza que podía, Odil era un personaje sensual pero al mismo tiempo fino ella quería que Inuyasha viera mas de ella mucho mas. Lo amaba y quería demostrárselo en su baile.

El final llegaba tomaron sus manos, el ultimo giro, el ultimo movimiento y terminaron. Llegaba el momento divertido, el momento de Inuyasha saltos y fouttés era puro elegancia y alegría, llego el turno de Kikyo hermosa y sensual, giros perfectamente ejecutados sus brazos y piernas parecían moverse solos una gracia inusual había en aquella muchacha sus giros en puntas eran maravillosos. De nuevo era el turno de ambos comenzaba Inuyasha con los espectaculares saltos en el aire terminando con una sesión de fouttés, lo siguiente por supuesto era muy fácil para Kikyo 32 fouttés seguidos sin parar, lo siguiente fue pura diversión. Sonrisas y un espectacular final.

Al terminar ambos estaban un poco agitados pero una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba la cara de los dos. Inuyasha la acerco un poco mal a el, se miraron a los ojos, sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Lentamente Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a la chica muy lentamente, Kikyo se puso en puntas sobre su zapatillas de Ballet rodeo con sus manos el cuello del ojidorado y lo beso.

- Eso es bailar ¿no crees?- susurro Kikyo después del beso- Gracias por pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños.

- Gracias por haber bailado conmigo- y la abrazo mas estrechamente- Supongo que ya es hora de irme.

- Te acompañare a la puerta. Esperó a que Inuyasha terminara de ponerse sus tennis- ¿Listo?

-Listo.

Kikyo lo acompaño hasta la puerta, antes de irse Inuyasha dijo.

-Cuando te sientas sola por favor háblame ¿si?

- Si, aunque no estaré mas sola.

Inuyasha acaricio la cara de la chica y poso de nuevo otro beso en sus labios.

- Mi dulce y hermoso cisne- Kikyo se sonrojo, Inuyasha se despidió con la mano y se fue. Kikyo lo observo hasta que Inuyasha desaparecio de su vista, definitivamente habia sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, y se determino a que no se daria por vencida demostraria que no habia mejor Cisne que la hermosa y talentosa Kikyo.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Pas de deux: Baile para dos, es el momento mas importante en una obra de Ballet.<em>

_(2) Foutté: Latigazo en giro, espectacular giro donde el pie de trabajo es estirado y__ recogido durante las vueltas. (N/A: La verdad es que no se si es posible que un bailarina haga 100 fouttés sin parar solo queria darle un poco de dramatismo) _**dejo un video para que vean como es un Fouetté .com/watch?v=bOdE0P7K0HM**

_(3) Lo que intente describir fue el Pas de deux del Lago de los cisnes el cual a mi me dejo encantada cuando lo vi, asi mismo, dejo el Pas de deux que esta en de dos partes .com/watch?v=7pe7dTpiaWo&feature=related_ parte 1. _ .com/watch?v=7pe7dTpiaWo&feature=related parte 2._

**¿que tal? Bueno tenia muchas ganas de escribir una historia que hablara sobre Ballet, originalmente esta historia iba a ser un InuyashaxKagome, pero me dije "la verdad es que Kikyo parece mas bailarina de Ballet que Kagome" , asi que la final decidi poner a Kikyo. Aclaro que soy totalmente fan de Kikyo pero si alguna vez se me ocurre escribir sobre Kagome lo hare.**

**Bueno les dejo un pedazito de mi imaginacion y espero Reviews.**

**Hasta la proxima.**


End file.
